El elenco y los shippings
by LadyBlue21
Summary: Serie de detrás de cámaras de Ash junto a sus amigos y rivales cercanos conociendo el fandom. Resultados del sorteo de los equipos y de los fanfics para las respectivas actuaciones. Interlude 1 1/4:Sorteados y elegidos
1. Introducción

**Capitulo 1: Introducción**

Que tal querido público. En esta edición especial tendremos un detrás de cámaras con la mayoría de personajes de Pokémon de las temporadas favoritas, las temporadas canon. Las que salgo yo, por supuesto.

-Buuu- dijeron Iris y todo el elenco de Blanco y Negro y XYZ.

Démosle pase a nuestro querido protagonista. Desde pueblo Paleta, con ustedes tenemos a nuestro querido Ash Ketchum.

_Anabel, Angie, Latias en forma de Bianca, Macey y otras chicas de relleno o contrincantes de otras ligas sostienen globos de corazones y carteles y pegan gritos de fangirl._

_**¡Ash baby!**_

_**¡Batalla conmigo!**_

_**¡Tengamos una cita, mi cielo!**_

Entra Ash, alias el inmortal, el azabache, el rey de la friendzone, el pierdeligas como lo llaman algunos con su nunca inseparable querido amigo Pikachu.

-¿Qué es esto Brock? Estaba en casa preparándome para mi nuevo viaje con la 8va generación y Pikachu está muy cansado.

-Querido ashito, mira hacia allá. Estamos en vivo- le dice entre dientes- saluda a la cámara

\- Querido público crecen tan rápido.

\- De qué estás hablando Brock, en el libreto dice que aún tengo 10 años.

\- No, en este especial tienes 16 y por lo tanto todos también. O la mayoría...

_**¡Te amamos Ash!**_!

_**Muchas gracias, eres el mejor.**_

\- ¿Por qué nadie me quiere a mí?... Qué suerte la tuya pequeñín, eres todo un rompecorazones sin duda- se lo dice rodeándolo con un brazo y mirándolo pícaramente.

-¿rompecorazones?...- pregunta- y ¿qué se supone que es eso? Y ¿por qué me miras así?...

-pikapi...- suspira.

-Ah, Hola Angie y está Bianca también y Anabel, ¡hola amigas!

Y así una nube gris rodeó a las mencionadas, la friendzone, dolorosa friendzone.

-Ay chaparrin, eres un caso perdido, mejor ve a sentarte en tu lugar especial- señala para él un sillón rojo que está en medio de varios de color negro, en una sala decorada con detalles en forma de pokebolas de diferentes colores.

\- vaya y ¿esto?- ¿pika?- si Pikachu, tampoco entiendo qué está pasando. ¿Brock por qué estoy aquí?

-solo siéntate- lo empuja directamente al asiento- ahora, pasaré a presentar a todos nuestros invitados.

-¿Ah? ¿ y quienes más van a venir?

\- lo verás a continuación...- primero vamos a explicar de qué se trata esto.

Bien en esta oportunidad, yo el gran Brock mejor criador y futuro doctor Pokémon estoy a cargo de esta edición de detrás de cámaras.

Todos veremos algunos capítulos y daremos nuestra opinión al respecto así como responderemos las preguntas del público.

Y nuestro tema principal será...

El Romance

¡¿Quéee?!- el protagonista quedó atónito.

**...**

Después de mucho tiempo me animo a escribir un fanfic de Pokémon. Es una parodia que se burla de los shippings con algunos guiños a nuestros favoritos. Tratare de ser lo más inclusiva posible con todos ellos.

Buscaba una historia donde interactúen los personajes y no solamente los shippings que me gustan. No le haré bashing a ningún personaje.

Espero que sea de su agrado.


	2. Shippings

**Pokémon no me pertenece si fuera así, le hubiera dado fin en Diamante y Perla con Ash ganando la liga Sinnoh enfrentando a Paul y dando pase a la nueva generación.**

.

.

.

**Capitulo 2: Shippings**

-Brock qué significa esto, explícame.- tomó Ash de la camisa a Brock- y qué tengo que ver yo..

-Tranquilo, tranquilo...Ash el amor es la cosa más bonita de este mundo, es poner tu corazón al límite para que ya sea una chica o un muchacho, uno nunca sabe, lo rompan,lo pisen y lo pisoteen una vez y otra vez y otra vez, puede ser doloroso.

-¿Cómo las derrotas contra Paul?

\- Algo asi pero mas doloroso... - dijo con una gotita en la cabeza-...las mujeres son una cajita de Pandora y nunca están conformes con nada, pero hay que cuidarlas como a las margaritas en verano.

Es por esto que como parte de este tema primero tenemos a Dawn.

-¡Hola! Mucho gusto, encantada de...- decía mientras se acomodaba el cabello hasta que...

-¡Aaaay! - pegó tremendo susto-..._mi querida Dawn, encantado de volverte a ver, chiquita_.- de pronto apareció alguien por detrás.

-¡Seguridad!- gritó la peliazul

Aparecen James y Butch para llevarse a Conway.

Después que se llevaron a Conway a rastras, Dawn se sentó al lado de Ash.

-Hola Ash- estirando el brazo.

-¡Dawn!- dando los cinco.

Muy bien, la cantidad de shippings que tienes querido amigo, es enorme tanto que existe un diccionario que se viene actualizando cada vez más. Así que solo contaremos hoy los que tienes con las chicas que viajaron contigo y algunos secundarios.

-¿Shippings? ¿son barcos? Yo no tengo barcos. - cruzando los brazos.

Caída al estilo anime.

-Algo me dice que no me invitaste para una exhibición con mis Pokémon- señaló la invitada.

-¿Pip?

¡Estos son shippings!

Brock abre una cortina y ahí en una enorme pantalla situada en el set se puede apreciar en full hd diversos grupos sosteniendo pancartas con imágenes de su pareja favorita.

-¡¿AHHHH?! - Grito de Ash al verse en diferentes versiones besando a sus ex y actuales compañeras de viaje

\- ¡¿Eh?!- reacción de Dawn quien tras verse en fanarts con Ash desvió inmediatamente la mirada hacia los otros shipping.

**ADVANCESHIPPING FOR LIFE!**

**NO, PEARLSHIPPING**

**POKESHIPPING POKESHIPPING**

**NO NEGAISHIPPING**

**AMOURSHIPPING IS Going TO BE!**

**NO POKE!**

**AURELIA IS ENDGAME!**

¡Yo jamás hice nada de eso!- GRITÓ Ash a todo pulmón.

Qué ruidosos son estos...

Se escuchó en una esquina del set a alguien acercarse con paso firme.

¿Ah, Paul? dijo Dawn desde su asiento

Si- respondió con una expresión aburrida y se sentó al costado de Dawn.

-Oye Paul tenías que esperar que te presente yo.- dijo Brock algo molesto.

**Ahhh IKARISHIPING**

Dawn no quiso mirar la pantalla y las mejillas de Paul se sonrojaron o tal vez solo fue el sol.

-¿Qué hace aquí Paul? ¿No fue a enfrentarse con Brandon?- pregunta Ash.

**COMASHIPPING SIII Y BELLESHIPPING**

-¿Belleshipping? Preguntó May desde el público- no puedo ver nada- bueno, veamos...-

-¡Oigan, ellos ni se conocen!- reacción de la castaña al ver a Dawn con su rival en una imagen diminuta en el diccionario de los shippings 8va edición.

¡Qué qué qué...ven mis ojos! - dijo Ash tratando de borrar la imagen de Paul echado en su encima, ambos con la camisa abierta mientras acariciaba su rostro.

...¿A-ash y Pa-Paul?- dijo Dawn completamente sonrojada mirando la pantalla.

-¡Saquen ahora mismo esa **** basura de mi vista! ¡O les daré su coma ahora mismo!- señaló Paul a la pantalla.

Si, saquen al COMA, ¡EL PALLETSHIPPING es legal!

\- Bien- dijo Paul cuando cambió la pantalla a su rival con Gary Oak-es asqueroso pero es mejor que la aberración de hace rato.

\- ¡¿Ga- gary y yo?!- gritó espantado Ash ante una imagen del nieto del profesor Oak acariciando los mechones de Ashley- ¡saca eso Brock!

En vista que están llegando nuestros invitados, llegó el momento de dar nuestras opiniones sobre los shippings presentados.

Primero el comashipping- La pantalla cambió a imágenes de esos dos.

O-ye, dije que saques eso- a punto de lanzar a usaring sobre Brock.¡

-¡Nunca en mil años Brock!

-Wow- dijo Dawn, descubriendo su lado fujoshi.

-oh, lo siento, una broma de la producción...- vamos a hablar del POKESHIPPING y para hacerlo más divertido..- Mirando pícaramente a Ash- directamente desde Kanto tenemos a...

\- ¿Misty?

\- PIKACHUPI!

-¡Hola!- saludó la pelirroja, líder de gimnasio y a veces actriz.

Es tan bonita como sus hermanas.- vitorearon gran parte del público.

-oh oh- dijo Ash- todos saben muy bien cuanto odia que la comparen con sus hermanas...¡Oye Misty! ¡cuánto tiempo sin verte!- agitando el brazo efusivamente.

-¡ASH!- saluda la pelirroja muy emocionada.

Suena música de reencuentro.

Pokeshipping! Pokeshipping!

No, Orangeshipping, ¡Tracey es mejor!.

DanceShipping, ¡Misty tonta, Ruudy era el ideal para ti!

-Qué escandalosos son- dijo Ash.- no me agradan esos shoppings.

\- son shippings- lo corrigió Paul.

\- como sea.

En vista que Ash tiene que permanecer en el centro mirando al frente. Misty, siéntate al lado de Paul- dijo Brock pícaramente- Misty toma asiento al lado de Paul aunque dudando de por qué no puede sentarse al otro lado de Ash.

**¡NOVELSHIPPING SII!**

-Pero si ellos nunca se han hablado- dice Dawn.

-¿Por qué mandaste a sentarse a Misty con Paul?- preguntó Ash con los brazos cruzados.

\- Ustedes son... ¿ ex- acompañantes de Ash?- preguntó la pelirroja.

-Solo yo, él es su rival.-dijo un poco disgustada Dawn.

-Misty Waterflower, líder de gimnasio de ciudad celeste de Kanto, he oído mucho sobre ti.- con deseos de enfrentar a su gyradoss.

-¿Cómo es que sabes su nombre?- dijo disgustada Dawn.

**NOVELSHIPPING**

**Noo, IKARISHIPPING, miren a Dawn está completamente celosa.**

-Yo no... ¡No estoy celosa!- Solo que no puedo creer que Paul no sepa mi nombre y si el de ella-. ¡Piiiiplup! - al ser apachurrado por Dawn- oh, lo siento piplup.

Pokeshipping, confirmado, quiero decir conformado por Ash Ketchum y Misty Waterflower, es uno de los más populares hasta la fecha. Es la historia de dos niños inmaduros que no se llevaban bien al inicio y que al final no querían separarse.

Perdón por arruinar su gran momento de despedida- decía Brock mientras sacaba un pañuelo y lo mordía- Como soy muy buen amigo vamos a verlo todos juntos.

Y ahí en alta definición se podía ver la triste despedida de tres amigos**.**

**.**

**.**

_-¿Estarás bien sin mi Ash?_

_Ash se quedó callado sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla._

_-¡Brock! - gritó disgustada la pelirroja_

_-Ah pero al final- adelanta un poco la grabación._

_\- Volveré a verte..._

_\- Claro, lo juro..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Al fin sé lo que sientes por mí..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ahora veremos la opinión de los presentes.

-Qué despedida tan conmovedora- dijo Dawn.

-Es en serio, Ash- dijo Paul con mofa.

-Yo... Yo-decía la pelirroja...yo dije eso porque somos amigos. Solo es por eso. A mi me gustan los chicos maduros e inteligentes.

\- ¿Y yo no soy inteligente y maduro?- respondió Ash- quiero decir... Tu siempre arruinas todo Misty.

\- hay Ash que malo, ¿eso es todo lo que vas a decir?- reclamó Dawn con manos en la cintura

\- qué patético...

Cállate Paul- reclamó Ash.

Pika...- suspiró Pikachu**.**

**...**

**No mentiré que me encanta el ikarishipping pero de todas formas van a entrar los otros shippings de Dawn. Aún no se cómo terminar esto pero no quiero hacerlo muy largo.**

**No invitaremos a personajes secundarios, al menos que los colados se infiltren por si solos. Hay unos cuantos que podrían aparecer pero no seran por ser invitados.**

**No crearé un personaje OOC que ayude a Brock. Todos los que aparecen aquí son propios de la serie.**

**Próximo capitulo: Los shippings ...y el prota.**

**Ya sabemos como es Ash, pero ¿ qué shippings podrían ser los preferidos de sus amigos cercanos y rivales?**

**Gracias por leer. Un review aunque pequeñito es siempre bienvenido.**


	3. Los shippings y el prota

**Pokémon no me pertenece...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 3. Los shippings... y el prota**

Ahora antes de comenzar, vamos a darle la bienvenida a una buena amiga nuestra.

May, puedes pasar.

-Hola a todos, ha llegado el momento de la gran expedición de May- encuadrando a los presentes con sus dedos- No May, esta no es una expedición- interrumpe Brock.

-Vamos a continuar con el especial para buscar lo que el público clama a gritos para ti Ash, ¡que es!...

¡Que gane una liga maldita sea!

No...romance por supuesto.- dijo Brock nuevamente.- May siéntate al lado de Dawn.

Así que Misty y Paul tuvieron que correr un asiento a la derecha para que Ash se quedara en su sitio especial.

**¡Saphirepearlshipping!**

\- ¿Y eso... es?- dijo Paul tratando de no mirar la televisión donde se proyectaba una imagen de Dawn y May abrazadas y tomadas de las manos en trajes de baño.

-¡Que aberración!- dijeron Dawn y May.

-Siempre me parecieron raras... - dijo Ash.

-¡¿A quiénes les dices raras?!

Jejeje, todos tenemos nuestro shipping preferido. Por eso, a continuación llegó el momento de que cada integrante del elenco de amigos cercanos y rivales nos den su veredicto con uno de Ash y uno secundario.

Por ejemplo- poniendo su mano al pecho- soy pokeshipper de corazón y penguinshipper también. El pobre de Kenny está en buen camino. ¡Gracias a mi plática del corazón roto y mis maravillosos consejos, consiguió que Dawn le diera una chance al final!

**¡Siii PENGUINSHIPPING!**

-Solo le dije que nuestros caminos se volverían a cruzar y que se veía cool cuando derrotó a Ash- dijo Dawn desde su lugar.

Tracey es pokeshipper y un poco apoya al advanceshipping.- dijo Brock ignorando a Dawn.

-May es muy linda y sus bulbasaur se llevaban muy bien. Además supe que partieron un listón por la mitad. Y de Misty, tuve oportunidad de ver su desarrollo durante las Islas Naranja jaja.

Como soy una chica de mente abierta - dijo la de cabello azul-...voy a apoyar al pokeshipping, al palletshipping- Paul la miró con curiosidad- y al comash...- ahora la miró con cara de asesino- ... jejeje y...y al contest por supuesto. - dijo pícara mirando a May.

¡Dawn!- Se quejó la castaña

En... entonces voy a apoyar al pearlshipping- dijo Misty y al contestshipping- esto lo dijo suspirando.

¡Misty! ¡Tu también!- se quejó la castaña.

-Cualquiera que no me involucre con él- dijo indiferente Paul**.**

**¡COLDCOFFEESHIPPING!**

-Eso tampoco- dijo Paul con un tic en la ceja.

-Dawn es muy linda y Serena también. Así que Cavalier y Rivalcrush suenan bien y Pokeshipping, por supuesto- dijo Gary Oak.

**¡Nooo tiene que ser PALLETSHIPPING!**

-Lo siento señoritas, pero a Gary. M. Oak, solo le atraen las chicas lindas.

\- ¿De qué es la M?- se preguntaron los presentes.

-Bueno, creo que se ve mejor con Misty o con Serena.- dijo la castaña- ...y Dawn con el chico malo de su costado. ¡Son básicamente cliché de muchos dramas románticos!- dijo soñadora.

**¡Sii IKARISHIPPING!- clamaron un grupo.**

-Siii ¡ikarishipping! Imitó May.

-¡May!- ahora se quejó Dawn.

-¡Pippluuup!- enojadisimo.

**\- **Pokeshipping, y...acepto el Contestshipping- dijo Max resignado.- " Al principio quería Advance".- lo dice quedito.

Amourshipping- dijo Cilan.

Amourshipping- dijo Bonny**.**

**¡AMOURSHIPPING!**

Mejor el Pearlshipping- dijo Iris pensativa desde su árbol de manzanas.

No se, como Serena es amiga nuestra supongo que Amourshipping- dijo Clemont.

-Alain, yo apoyo el amourshipping- señaló la pequeña Mairin- entonces, es el que Mairin dice- señaló el pelinegro tranquilo mirando a la cámara.

-Amourshipping- dijo Serena quedito. Y el Contestshipping- dijo también después de recordar su viaje por Hoenn.

-Conocemos solo a Misty, así que solo pokeshipping.- dijeron las de Alola sonriendo a la cámara.

-Aurelia o poke- los chicos de Alola

\- El que sea, que no tenga que ver con mi hermana- señaló Gladion.

**¡Nooo nuestro AURELIA, no te opongas Gladion!**

-Y ¿Ash ¿qué dices?- preguntó Brock.

-¿Qué cosa?- dijo engullendo una bola de arroz.

Todos cayeron para atrás**.**

**...…...**

**Aquí traté de ser lo más imparcial posible y basé las posibles preferencias de los personajes tomando en cuenta las veces que presenciaron interacciones, aunque en el caso de May y Dawn fue claramente por molestar a la otra.**

**También, considerando la visita de May a Kanto, las de Misty a las 2 regiones, su promesa de seguir sus concursos, a la vez que Serena está en Hoenn y que obviamente Paul no diría ningún shipping, así como que Gary Oak estaría encantado con el Cavalier y el Rivalcrush. Y Ash, ya sabemos cómo es.**

**Pd. No soy fujoshi, pero me hace gracia que Dawn lo sea y tal vez Misty y May también.**

**Bueno, no sé cuántos capítulos haré de esto pero queda un capítulo más y de ahí empezará la guerra de shippings.**

**Próximo capítulo: Los shippings del prota y sin el prota.**


	4. Los shippings del prota y sin el prota

**Capitulo 4: Los shippings del prota y sin el prota..**

Ah si, todos apoyamos el contest May.- dijo masticando su bola de arroz.

-ASHHH!- se quejó la castaña.

-Oye tú, vas a romperme los tímpanos- se quejó Paul.

\- ¿Qué cosa?- miró feo la castaña al rival de su amigo.

_**OUTCRYSHIPPING**_

-¿Es en serio?-dijo Dawn mirando la televisión de imágenes montadas de su amiga con Paul.

¿Y de los tuyos, Ash?...- dijo Brock

-Dije que todos apoyamos al contest, Brock- y siguió comiendo su bento.

_**Preguntas del público PARTE 1:**_

_Ash,¿Por qué eres tan menso y no ves a Misty?_

-La estoy viendo aunque PAUL me tapa.

Todos se caen.

Ya cállate- dice su rival.

_¿Estabas celoso en maniobras en isla ombligo?_

¿De Danny?...no...claro que no.- dice volteandose a un costado.

_¿Es verdad que te gustaba tocar mucho a May?_

-¡¿Qué?!- casi se cae de la silla.

¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?- dijo disgustada la castaña.

_¿Por qué tantas confianzas con Dawn?_

-Somos amigos, hay confianza y...

-...compañerismo- completó la dueña del pipplup.

_¿Significó algo la cita con Iris?_

-¿Era una cita?

_¿Y la cita con Serena?_

-¿Era una cita?

_Le diste un regalo._

-Si y a Iris una flor.

_Te sonrojaste por Lillie_.- acusó alguien.

-Hacía calor.

_¿Y el beso de Serena?_

Pensé que era una despedida a lo kalosiano.

_¿Crees que Lillie es la más "rica"?_

Claro que sí, tiene una limosina.

De acuerdo Ash- dijo Brock resignado.

.

.

.

¡Voy a multarte!- Vino alguien a paso veloz y se cae encima de Ash.

_**COLLIDESHIPPING- **__gritaron las fangirls._

Barry, tú no estabas invitado. - le susurró Brock- Se supone que solo los amigos y rivales cercanos del protagonista pueden venir al programa.

\- ¡No me importa!- haciendo berrinche y se cae.

-Ay Barry- dijo Dawn- ayudándolo a levantarse.

**_¡TWINLEAFSHIPPING_**!

-¿El nombre de mi pueblo?- dijo Dawn con resignación.

No me dijeron que Paul estaba aquí, ¡hola PAUL! -se pone de pie.

-Un admirador...- dijeron Misty y May con estrellas en los ojos.

-¿Qué se están imaginando?- dijo Ash.

_**COLDCOFFEESHIPPING**_ !

Wow, mira Misty como en esos mangas- dijo May.

Si, igualito a los shonnen-ai. Ohhh sempai- dijo la pelirroja soñadora.

-Dejen de decir tanta basura junta- dijo Paul, mordazmente.

-Qué maaalo- dijeron Misty y May.- sonrojándose.

Ya que estás aquí, Barry. Yno hay de otra, siéntate a dos asientos de Ash a su izquierda.- replicó Brock.

-¿ahh por qué no me puedo sentar con Paul?! ¡Exijo sentarme con Paul!

_**COLDCOFFEESHIPPING**_ ! Gritaron las fangirls a todo pulmón. Mientras que la producción puso el material correspondiente del shipping.

\- ¿Puedo sentarme contigo Paul?-dijo Barry mientras Misty y May casi se desmayan.

\- ¡suficiente!- mirando a Brock- saca ese adefesio de la televisión- y tú- dirigiéndose a Barry- siéntate de una vez para terminar rápido esta cosa y pueda irme a entrenar.

-¿Puedo sentarme contigo Paul?- repitió Barry con ojitos tipo chibi.

-Barry te dije que sería como irte a la quiebra, te va a decir que no- dijo Dawn.- No debes insistir.

-Ah- suspiró- Líder de gimnasio Misty, podría por favor.- cerrando los ojos con resignación.

-Oh si, claro- corrió un asiento a la derecha. Ahora Paul estaba sentado entre Dawn y Barry.

-¿Y bien?, ¿quién dice que no se puede?- dijo el rubio sonriendo y cruzado de brazos. Dawn solo infló los cachetes.

-Ahora ya me tapan más a Misty, después se quejan que no la miro.

Pikapi...

Barry solo quédate tranquilo, ¿si?- dijo Brock algo disgustado- Bien, es hora de presentar nuestro siguiente invitado.

Con ustedes...- leyendo la tarjeta- Gary ¿M? Oak.

¡Hola público presente!- tomando el micrófono.

**¡Gary Gary Gary!-** exclamaron sus ex-porristas- que sorprendentemente se veían igual de siempre.

**Muchas gracias, mis hermosas admiradoras...**

-¡Es el nieto del señor de los poemas!- se puso la peliazul de pie.

_**CAVALIERSHIPPING **__gritó una multitud._

-¿De dónde sacaron cavalier?- preguntó Dawn con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Presumido como siempre- replicó la pelirroja.

_**¡EGOSHIPPING!**_

Ah no, ¿y por qué tengo un shipping con él?

-Ese es Gary Ok, ¿es el chico que nos contabas Ash?- preguntó May.

_**¡BRUNETTSHIPPING**_!

¿Brunet? ¿porque somos castaños?- dijo May.

_**Nooo mi CONTESTSHIPPING**_

¡Ya les dije que son solo rumores!- volvió a decir May.

...

_**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo: **_

_**Capitulo 5: ¿Coma vs Pallet?**_

_**o ¿Advance vs Poke?**_

_**Desde fanarts, fanfics hasta la Wikipedia y discusiones de YouTube, algunos foros así como testimonios del fandom.**_

**_Observen como el protagonista y sus amigos se enteran del mundo del fandom en la primera batalla de los shippings. _**

**_Muchas gracias por leer esta historia. _**

**_Saludos._**


	5. S y O- Advance vs Poke R1

**Pokémon no me pertenece es de Nintendo lo que es una desgracia y bendición...**

**Capitulo 5: Shippers y Obseshipers**

**Advance vs Poke- Ronda 1:**

Y estamos de vuelta después de estos largos comerciales. El presupuesto para este show no daba para mucho así que todos...

Aparece James Meremes con una cámara digital- ...sonrían y saluden.- ¡Eso!

A continuación vamos a empezar el debate de cuál es el mejor shipping que tiene nuestro Ash pero primero vamos a hacer una invitación especial.

Directamente desde la lejana región Galar, vamos a invitar- abraza a Ash por los hombros- a la que probablemente será tu nueva compañera.

\- Mis actuales compañeras son Lillie, Malow y Suiren.

-Pues muy pronto ya no más. Ellas se irán y vas a viajar por esta región.- Dijo mostrando el monitor. Ahí estaba el mapa de Galar.

-Vaya.

Pikapi. -Se maravillaba Pikachu.

Entonces, qué te parece si de una vez vamos a presentar a la que posiblemente será tu compañera de viaje Ash, por la nueva región que emprenderás el próximo año.

\- ¡SUPER!

La reacción de las pokegirls era de: Si Ash qué gran amigo, me vas a cambiar de nuevo.

\- Ya de una vez, ¿quiero ver, quiero ver con quién va a viajar Ash?- decía impaciente Barry.

\- Bueno, vamos a presentarles a la señorita...

.

.

.

¿Escudo?- dijo Brock leyendo la tarjeta.

-¡¿Escudo?! - todo el mundo se preguntó.

\- ¿Escudo?, ¿Quién se llama así?- dijo Ash sin evitar soltar una carcajada mientras ponía los pies sobre la mesita de cristal.

\- ¡No pongas los pies sobre la mesa!

Una jovencita vestida con ropas sobrias y una gorra de invierno entró a zancadas.

\- Vaya, ¿qué carácter?- dijo Misty.

\- Hola, mi nombre es May mucho gusto. Qué lindo tu atuendo.

\- Gracias, soy Shield, cruzada de brazos.

-Oh.- solo pudo decir la castaña, para después tomar su respectivo lugar.

-Shield toma asiento.- señaló Brock.

-¡¿Donde?!

-En dónde gustes está bien.- Señaló el moreno algo nervioso para luego decir-Bueno, no estamos seguros si su personalidad será la misma del videojuego pero según la mayoría de material del fandom parece que es una huraña y paranoica con acento inglés o esperan que lo sea.

-¡¿Quién es paranoica?!

Según mis fuentes, Ash aún no tienes un shipping con ella.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Qué lástima?- dijo con todo el sarcasmo posible.

-Bien atención ahora si. Todos miren la pantalla empezaremos con la Primera sesión: Pokeshipping vs Advancedshipping

**¡Advancedshipping para siempre! **

**¡Pokeshipping hasta morir!**

Vamos a hacer unos cambios, Misty y May aprieten el botón de sus asientos.

Al hacerlo todos los lugares se movieron y ahora todos estaban frente a Ash y ellas dos una al lado de él

-Hola me llamo Barry!- saludó muy contento a la nueva.

-¡Tu, no me hables!

Ahora así vamos a empezar, cada uno de ustedes va a sacar una esfera de este frasco.

Está dividido por colores:

**Naranja** es argumento

**Azul** es fanart

**Amarillo** es fanfic o poema.

**Verde** es pokepedia

**Rojo** es poketube.

**Negro** es responde al fan de turno.

¿Qué es esto Brock?- Preguntó Ash señalando un conjunto de libros impresos que habían colocado en fila en la mesita a sus pies.

Estos son los fanfics donde generalmente tú eres el héroe, te casas con la chica más bella y ganas una liga.

May, saca primero.

-Oh me tocó color naranja. Es un post de alguien llamado: Kasumi-lapokeshipperlover2100

Bien- señaló Brock- ¿qué dice May?

Entonces May leyó el post y no podía creer lo que decía ahí- Misty es más bonita que May y May está gorda porque come mucho y...

-¿Tengo que seguir leyendo esto?

-Pues...- Brock tampoco no sabía qué decir.

-May es fea y llorona. Extraño a Misty a Dawn y a Serena pero de todas ellas May es fea y tiene peinado de perro... Y..."

\- ¡Oh no, basta no sigas leyendo eso!- Misty le arrebató el papel y lo hizo añicos.- Quién es esa Kasumi más algo para hablar así de May.

-¡Sí, cómo pueden insultar a May así!- Se puso de pie Dawn.

\- ¡Nooo, al final me muero antes de ganar la Liga Pokémon!- decía Ash concentrado en su fanfic.

.

.

.

El turno es de Misty que sacó también naranja.

-Oh me tocó las 100 razones de porqué May debe casarse con Ash y no con Drew o Harley.

La susodicha que estaba muy triste y conmocionada ahora se sintió indignada- "Yuuck! ¡¿Tengo un shipping con Harley?!"

**¡Cookieshipping!**

-¡Dios no, prefiero cualquier otro menos eso!

\- Bueno...-señaló Misty- Es de Pokédarts2007-blaziquen. Razón No1: Ash sonríe y May también.

Razón No 2: Ambos tienen un squirtle.

\- Aquí dice que tras mi muerte May se casa con un tal Brendan y Misty se suicida cortándose las muñecas con las cuchillas de un Scyther.

\- ¿Qué lees Ash?- Brock le quitó el libro rápidamente.- No tienes edad para esto. Mira la clasificación. **M **es para mayores de 17 años.

.

.

.

Razón No 8: Los dos son tragones y despistados.- No pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas.

-¿Qué es lo gracioso, Misty?- dijeron los dos.

Que la razón 8 es acertada.

-¿Estás bromeando?-Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Mientras Misty seguía leyendo, los del elenco se quedaron en silencio, atentos y curiosos un buen rato. Hasta que algunos se quedaron dormidos. otros sacaron su espejo para arreglarse el cabello y otros se unieron a leer los fanfics de Ash hasta que...

-Razón No 38...-

\- ¡Qué rayos! - dijo Paul, ¿aún no termina de leer eso?

\- Es una lista interminable.- repuso Gary Oak.

Razón 38 Ambos tienen hambre siempre.

...

Razón 45 En la novena película, May y Ash son los reyes del océano porque Manaphy es el príncipe.

\- ¡Oh mi Manaphy!- ahora si se deprimió recordando al Pokémon.

\- Ya Misty, mejor deja eso para después. Vamos a invitar a otros dos acompañantes más.

**Advancedshipping!**

**Pokeshipping!**

**¡Nooo amourshipping!**

-Lo siento, el amour aún no entra a la discusión.

Ahora voy a dar pase a los dos siguientes invitados. Directamente desde Kalos...¿eh?- un relámpago amarillo entró tempestivamente esta vez, directamente hacia Shield que estaba concentrada con su gaita.

-Ohh que bonita eres, eres perfecta, por favor...¡ Cuida de mi hermano!

-Desaparece mocosa, estoy ensayando.

-Es mejor que la ignores.- dijo Dawn.

-Oh todas ustedes son bonitas y perfectas para mi hermano.- continuó la niña.

\- Pequeña Bonnie, estaría realmente encantado de ser tu hermano.- Bonnie se acercó a Brock. ¡Hola! ¿Puedo animar?

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¿Que si puedo animar?- dijo sonriendo tiernamente.

**¡Ohh Bonnie somos tus fans!**

\- Eres la hermanita ideal. Por supuesto que...- Repuso Brock.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Me tengo que ir, me están buscando para una batalla de ping Pong!

\- ¡No me interrumpas Barry!

-¡Ping pong, yo quiero ir!- Dijo Ash tirando para atrás uno de los fanfics.

Pero Barry efusivamente señaló que solo puede ir el que fue invitado, o sea él y que es una falta de respeto ir sin avisar para finalmente agregar- Cuiden mi lugar ¡que nadie se siente con Paul!- y salió disparado como un rayo.

-Al fin se fue- pensaron varios.

-Bonny siéntate con Paul.

¡Noo, **mi Rodentshipping!**

**Loolies!**

¡Qué asco!- gritaron todas las pokegirls presentes.

¿Qué? Dijo Ash

¡No mires!- le taparon los ojos May y Misty y Dawn se los tapó a la niña.

\- ¿Puedo animar?- volvió a preguntar.

\- Oh qué más da, claro ven conmigo.- tomó de la mano a la niña.

.

.

.

-¡Sigamos!- Repuso feliz la niña.

\- ¿Qué... hay más?- preguntó Ash.

-Si, bien- dijo Brock- Iba a invitar a Alain pero no aceptó la invitación.

\- ¿Por qué?- Quiero volver a ver a Alain.- Se quejó Ash.

**¡Muerte a Alain! **

\- No puede venir porque lo van a matar.

\- Oh, ¿pero por qué?

**Banderas de muerte con la cara de Alain y gigantografías de la derrota de Ash en Kalos.**

\- Ah ya veo.

Así que el siguiente invitado es ¿Harley?

-¿No tengo un shipping con Harley, verdad?- Preguntó Ash a Brock al oído, algo asustado.

-Pues si hay fanfics pero no hay un nombre en específico.

-...- agachó la cabeza resignado antes de volver a su sitio.

.

.

.

Hola, al fin se me ocurrió algo.

Si Serena también va a venir. Pero después.

Sobre May, a mi me cae bien. Todos esos insultos son sacados de los años que estuve en foros. No crean que no voy a mostrar el lado oscuro de los fanboys de Misty y del pokeshipping también. A todos por igual como debe ser.

La personalidad de **Shield**, si ese sería su nombre, pues ella no está definida para la serie. Así como siguiendo la lógica de que mayormente se la cambian para el anime.

Si, invitamos a Harley porque la siguiente parte será el **comashipping vs el palletshipping**. Espero no ofender a nadie. En serio.

Gracias por leer esto y reírnos un rato de las estupideces de nuestros propios fandoms_._


	6. Cp y qC: Palletshipping vs Comashipping

**Como Paleta y quedo en Coma.**

**Comashipping vs Palletshipping R 1**

Holis si, muack muack besos a todos- mandaba besos por doquier.

Entraba Harley vestido esta vez con el mismo atuendo de May de la nueva versión de ORAS.

¿Por qué está aquí?- decía May agarrándose la cabeza con frustración.

¿Es un fan tuyo, May?- preguntó Misty algo consternada por la forma de vestir del tal Harley.

"Ohh" dando saltitos de frente hacia May, -yahoo mi querida nariz de albóndiga.

¡**Cookieshipping!**

**¿Nooo por qué no invitaron a Drew?**

**¡El programa se trata de Ash, no seas torpe!**

**¿Y qué tiene que ver Harley?**

**Oye pues, no se.**

-¡¿Harley por qué estas vestido como yo?!

-Este atuendo me sienta mejor a mi que a ti, querida. Hohoho- comenzó a reir.

¡**Empiecen de una vez con mi PalletShipping!**

Si, si- dijo Brock. Okay nuevamente haremos otro cambio. Gary aprieta el botón rojo.

¿Este de aquí?- dijo antes de presionar y salir volando directamente a reemplazar a May quien acabó al otro lado de Paul.

Ahora Ash estaba en medio de Misty y Gary Oak.

¿Hola, Ashyboy?- repuso arqueando una ceja.

¡**Kyaaaa mi Palletshipping!**

¿Eh?- repuso Misty quien aún seguía ahí.

**¿Woahhh my Palletpokeshipping?**

¿Eso existe?- se preguntaron los tres implicados.

Harley, siéntate de una vez. - señaló Brock disgustado con el cosplayer de May quien seguía saludando al público presente y hasta firmaba autógrafos.

-Yey voy directo con mi dulce gemeli.

**¡Cookieshipping!**

Me vale, pero porqué tan cerca de mi.- Se preguntaba Paul disgustado, en su lugar

Dawn estaba cepillando su cabello y mirándose al espejo, mientras que Shield en un rincón dormía plácidamente abrazando algo suave y esponjoso.

Oye Paul, qué haces sentado allá, es el Coma vs el Palletshipping.- dijo Brook desde el otro extremo.

No, yo me voy de aquí. - se puso de pie- ya tuve suficiente.

**¿Entonces ganó el Palletshipping?**

**¡Nooo, mi Comashipping!**

¡Paul!- dijo la peliazul guardando su cepillo de cabello

¿Pero qué es esto?- se disgustó más porque el piso no lo dejaba llegar a la puerta. Estaba resbaloso.

**¡Va detrás de Barry!**\- alcanzó a escuchar, y con esto terminó por resbalarse y caer de cara.

¿Ups, lo siento?- dijo James con un control en las manos.

Dawn y piplup corrieron a ayudarlo a levantarse. -Aish Paul, oye será mejor que vayas a cumplir con esto. Piénsalo, mientras más rápido lo hagas, más pronto te librarás del asunto y así te podrás ir a entrenar.

**¡Ohh ikarishipping!**

**¡Noo, queremos Coma**!

¿Qué remedio?- suspiró para ponerse de pie con la ayuda de Dawn.

.

.

.

-Paul, presiona el...

No voy a presionar nada, qué tontería.- caminó directamente hacia Misty Waterflower, ella solo sonrió y se quitó de allí. Para tomar el lugar que dejó.

Paul se sentó con los brazos cruzados al lado de su rival Ash. Misty se retiró pero no podía evitar mirar el trío que se formó.

_"Ash en medio de esos dos chicos, Ash con esa actitud inocente y tierna con Pikachu en el hombro. Ah está nervioso, se ve tan bien. Y a su lado está el chico malo, serio taciturno y al otro el alto, presumido altanero con actitud de playboy._\- Su vista comenzaba a nublarse de un fondo rosa.

"Oye, ya de una vez, Tratamos de avanzar aquí- jaló de su blusa la pequeña.

-Ah si, ya me voy-...debo estar loca. _Vamos Misty contrólate. Pero esto no me molestaría, mmm- volvió a mirar- "Para nada._"- sacudió su cabeza para luego mirar a Dawn quien tenía un brillo especial en los ojos. "_Parece que está pensando lo mismo que yo."_

¡**Kyaaaa COMAPALLETSHIPPING!**

**¡Es perfecto!**

**¡Ese es mi shipping!**

Y la multitud estaba eufórica a más no poder.

Me siento extraño- se decía Ash- e incómodo. Oye Gary.- mirando de reojo a Paul quien permanecía de brazos cruzados y con los ojos cerrados.

¿Eh?- repuso el investigador Pokémon.- qué se te ofrece Ashyboy.

-¿Tu te prestas a estas cosas, Gary?

Estoy acostumbrado a todo tipo de espectáculos en mi nombre. Soy un personaje de renombre además multifacético.

¡**Gary Gary es el mejor, Gary Gary y sandwichon!- decían sus porristas en medio.**

¿Por qué sandwichon?, no entiendo.- preguntó Bonnie.

Ah, pregúntale a Misty.- Repuso Brock con una gotita en la cabeza pero babeando por las chicas.

.

.

.

-Y bien, qué color te tocó Paul. - este abrió los ojos.

-Es **negro**. Grr- ¿es en serio?- maldiciendo su suerte.

\- Bien, entonces tienes dos opciones, responder una pregunta o cumplir un deseo del fan.

**¡Si Comashipping**!

Entonces llamamos a la fan que envió más de 2000 mensajes para ser la elegida en esta sesión. **Shinjilovesato2029**.

**Paul, ¿por qué sonreíste ante tu derrota contra Ash?**\- preguntó.

No estoy obligado a responder.- de ningún modo iba a admitir frente a todos que su percepción respecto a Ash Ketchum había cambiado.

Si, lo estás. Y al negarte tendrás que cumplir un deseo de la fan.- señaló Bonnie.

-¿Qué?...

**Yo quiero**\- la chica suspiró mirándolo con toda la admiración posible y Dawn achicó un poco los ojos.- Ay no veo bien.

-¿pip?

-**Quiero, yo quiero que mires a Ash fijamente...**

¡**Kyaaaa Comashipping!**

**...y tomes su...-**

¡Una chica se desmayó!

¿Pika?

¿Ah?- voltearon Misty May y hasta Harley.

**...su mano tiernamente.**

¿¡Quéee?!- se exaltó Ash.

Pero su rival de pronto volteó a mirarlo fijamente.

Deja de verme así Paul.- pasando saliva nervioso. ¡No te atrevas!- levantando las manos al aire.

-Ya está, ya lo miré.- cambiando a su gesto de siempre.

¿Y la mano?- dijo disgustada la chica.

\- Esas son dos cosas.

-¡Ya estoy incómodo!- repuso el entrenador del pikachu.

.

.

.

-**Amarillo**.-repuso el nieto del profesor Oak.

-Un poema para Ash o lees un fanfic.- repuso Brock.

-Eh, poema es más fácil.

-Es el nieto del señor de los poemas después de todo.- soltó nuevamente la peliazul.

¡**Dawn juega doble!**

¿Oye, por qué dice eso?- preguntó Bonnie jalando de la blusa de Misty.

Gary Oak tomó el micrófono y empezó: _Ashyboy va nuevamente de Alola va_,

_¡a qué región va!._

**Galar**

**¡Shhh!**

_Con la contextura de un bellsprout que no ha comido en semanas, con un apetito de Snorlax, pero con el corazón de un eevee y la personalidad de un raticate._

-¡Cállate Gary!- se quejó Ash.

_Ashyboy de Alola va, a dónde irá._

**¡Gary, Gary, Gary es el poeta todo el año, es capaz de crear un poemario, Gary!**

**¡Palletshipping rocks!**

.

.

.

Paul se golpeó la cara- **Azul**.

**¡Fanarts time!**

Bueno Paul, vas a dar tu opinión sobre los diferentes fanarts. Y vas a escoger uno preferido.- Tira los dados. Entra Jessie del Team Rocket usando su vestido color vino escotado mandando besos al público con dos dados gigantes.

-¿Para qué son los dados?

-Eso decidirá la cantidad de fanarts que visualizamos en pantalla gigante.

-Estupendo, podrían salir hasta 12.- tira los dos dados y en uno saca un dos y el otro uno.

\- Oh, que suerte solo son 3. Muy bien tenemos estas de aqui:

Imagen 1: Paul vestido de mesero con Ash de costado usando mandil de mesera.

-No me gusta. Otro.

Imagen 2: Ash en los pensamientos de Gary y Paul. Estos dos sonrojados.

-Con gusto se lo dejo a este. Ni loco, no.

Imagen 3: Ash y Paul de espaldas con sus Pokémon y con miradas de rival pero con la frase. "Cuando una vida encuentra a otra, algo nacerá."

-¿Entonces, cuál es tu preferida Paul? Tienes 1 minuto para escoger.

_Todas son denigrantes, qué ridiculez solo la última es la más aceptable. Pero ese corazón lo arruina. Ni modo, podría escoger la del mesero, no me humilla a mi pero esos sonrojos, qué ridículo. Qué va, la tercera._

-La tercera.- respondió.

Muy bien, entonces la tercera estará presente durante todos los segmentos del comashipping.

-¿Qué?- con la boca ligeramente abierta.

-Bien hecho Paul- dijo Ash disgustado.

¡**Comashipping**!.

.

.

.

**Rojo**, repuso esta vez Gary Oak.-

-Poketube, Gary vamos a presentar el siguiente video. Di un numero del 1 al 3799

-Uh el número 135.*- espero que no sea algo demasiado. - dijo algo nervioso.

-Entonces este es. -Pasa un video de momentos de Ash con Gary pero con Paul también, sin fanarts con una música de un ritmo y frases de "nothing more than your smile" o " it's just a fool"

-Que opinas Gary, repuso Brock.

-Es una excelente edición y refleja perfectamente la mejor rivalidad de todas en la serie, la mia con la de Ash por supuesto.

-¿La mejor rivalidad?, yo soy el mejor rival. Todo el mundo lo sabe.

-Oye Paul, cálmate - repuso esta vez Ash.

-Hey, no diré que tu batalla no fue buena pero...

-¿Buena? Mi batalla es la mejor de todas las temporadas.

¡Yo fui su primer rival!

¡**Palletshipping!**

**¡Comashipping!**

**¡Pelea, pelea!**

-Oigan ustedes, ya basta.-Ash se puso de pie para parar la discusión.

-Que va, ahora no eres ni entrenador.- siguió Paul.

\- Aún así yo lo puedo derrotar cada vez que regresa a casa.

-¡Oye, eso no tenias que decirlo!- respondió Ash.

-Lo veo y no lo creo. -repusieron Misty y Dawn al mismo tiempo.

\- Uy esto se prendió chulis.

-No entiendo ¿por qué están discutiendo?- repuso la castaña de la bandana- ¿Como que hasta ahora no entiendo qué haces aquí Harley?

\- Yo se cosas May, cosas importantes.- La miró inquisidoramente.

-Voy a ignorarte durante los siguientes segmentos.- repuso la castaña.

.

.

.

Bueno, será mejor parar este segmento por un tiempo. Queremos evitar las confrontaciones de este tipo. Gary, Paul presionen el...

\- No lo haré.- dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras se miraban con rencor.

Pero si ya es el turno del pearlshipping vs Aurelia.

¡**Nooo queríamos a Serena!**

**¡Cállate, ella no es canon!**

**¡Quién dice que no, cómo te atreves a decir eso!**

**¡Aureliashipping!**

Son demasiados shipping- dijo Misty disgustada.

-Dawn, ven aquí.- señaló Brock.

Gary hizo un gesto caballeroso para darle su lugar a Dawn.

Ah, gracias

¡**Cavaliershipping!**

Paul esperó que Gary diera sus cinco pasos para que refunfuñando salir de ahí.

-¡Ahora entra Lillie!

-Hola.-entró la rubia cargando su vulpix saludando a los presentes.

.

.

.

**Si pues, hay momentos de todos los shippings presentes.**

**A los que leen gracias igual. Tal vez publique esto en inglés más adelante. Aunque lo dudo.**

**Espero que les guste y el título no tiene intención de ofender a nadie. Esta cosa es para reírse un rato, bueno al menos lo intento, si gustan pueden comentar que puedo entender inglés y hasta francés y portugués.**

**Si, falta Iris, Suiren, Serena y también otros male shippings de Ash.**

**Nota: *El número que escogió Gary fue por las generaciones donde estuvo presente.**

**En el próximo capítulo habrá pearlshipping y mención de otros shippings de Dawn y los de Lillie.**

**Saludos.**


	7. Lillie de los cuentos amanecer desast

**Pokémon no me pertenece. De todas formas, gracias por la victoria de Ash.**

* * *

**Lillie de los cuentos y el amanecer de los desastres.**

-Hey Lillie alola!- saludó alegre el chico de la gorra.

-Alola Ash...- saludó feliz cargando su Vulpix.

¡**Hoy estamos contentos contigo Ash! El público gritó y comenzó a aplaudir.**

¡Si felicidades!- dijeron las chicas en el set y en los camerinos.

¡**Cásate conmigo!**

**¡Oh hijo mío!**

\- ¡Buena Ash, al fin!- lo codeó Brock.

\- ¿Qué... en verdad lo consiguió?- preguntó Paul estupefacto.

\- Buena Ashyboy.- Leyendo el diario de la publicación.-Hey, ¿ tu no tienes ninguna aún, cierto Paul?

-Hmp.

¿Ah?- se preguntó Ash para después

Gané si al fin justicia después de 20 años.

¡**22!- gritaron por ahí.**

-Gané una liga oficial, soy muy feliz. Gracias Pokémon Company por mi sueño hecho real.- Aah no salía de su burbuja feliz.

**Esa Liga de chiste, no vale. ¡Debió ser Kalos!**

¡¿Qué?! -Se indignó.

Ya Ash, tranquilo vamos a empezar de una vez. Y esta edición es entre Dawn y Lillie. Lillie, toma tu puesto.

-¿ Estás bien Ash?- preguntó preocupada la rubia al ver a su amigo temblando y apretando los ojos.

-Primero vas tú Dawn.

-Ah si, rojo.- mirando la bolilla en su mano.

-Poketube, entonces Dawn un número del 1 al 1432544...

-Mmm... podría- miró a su amigo- "pobre Ash, necesita que le den ánimos".- en vez de eso, ¿puedo cantar una canción?

**¡Oh si que cante Dawn!**

**El himno del pearlshipping**

**High touch**

**High touch**

**High touch**

**Está bien pero ¡dejen a Serena cantar el Dori Dori!**

**Das pena, cállate.**

Bueno Dawn, el público lo pide.- con una gota en la cabeza.

Necesito mi atuendo.

Maquillistas.

Suena el instrumental y Dawn ya lista vestida de porrista y con pompones rosa.

"luchamos, nos reconciliamos, y volvemos a luchar"

Tengo muchas cosas que decirte

Pero mas que todo...

"¡Gracias

Nice partner, nice rival.- Ash se sentía más animado, en verdad ese "choca los 5", lo hizo sentir mejor.

Dawn bailaba saltando por todo el escenario que piplup decoró con burbujas. Y tanto como Gary y Paul se sorprendieron de cómo podía romperse en el suelo y los saltos acrobáticos que hacía.

\- woah- se admiraba May. Mientras que Misty arqueó una ceja.

¡Go go go!

La coordinadora terminó en el suelo después de hacer saltos y aspas de molino, estaba cansadísima.

-Necesito beber algo.- Tomando una de esas botellas que promocionan otros animes.

-¡Piplup!

-Gracias Dawn, en verdad me siento mejor.- Ash sonrió a su amiga.

¡**Pearlshipping**!

.

.

.

-No soy buena con los poemas así que fan fic.

-Lillie escoge fanfic. Puedes comenzar a leer.

-Este oneshot se titula: El despertar de Lillie. Es un capítulo único de mil quinientas palabras.

"Y entonces Lillie dijo Ash-Ash he rechazado a Gary y también a Alain por tí".

**¡Booo Alain!**

**Kyaaa Alain mi amor...**

**¡Shh!**

\- ¿Una linda chica me rechaza a mi por Ashyboy?, ja es obvio que solo en un cuento.

.

.

.

"Misty me engañó con Rudy por segunda vez. Pero tu siempre has estado a mi lado."

-Por qué siempre con Rudy- dijo MIsty.

-Dawn estás embarazada y no sabes quien es el padre, ¿es una broma verdad?.

-Eres tú Ash...- con lágrimas amargas- No estoy segura, estaba mareada esa vez.

Dawn escupió su bebida.

Oh ese fanfic ya lo leí.- dijo el mostaza pensativo.

-Y no te conflictúa.- dijo Dawn.

-Pues claro que sí ¿qué esperabas? Tu me engañaste con Paul y él a ti con May.

-Oye no me metas a mi.-dijo la castaña.

**¡Sii OUTCRYSHIPPING!**

Ohhh- solo dijo Harley escandalizado para agregar.- Y Drewe, oh pobre le rompiste el corazón.

-Él la perdona al final.- continuó Ash. Pero ese no es el caso.- Dijo cruzando los brazos.

El otro mencionado decidió mejor ignorar las incongruencias y concentrarse en su libro de estrategias.

-Por todo eso cometí un error de principiante. Paul no se queda contigo o no se sabe no entendí, pero me derrota en la liga de campeones. ¡No es justo!

Eso si le gustó oir al mencionado que con una sonrisa de lado pasó una página de su libro.

-¿Estas segura que no sabes quien es el papá?

-Eres tú Ash... Bueno puede ser Paul aunque Conway..

-¡Ahhhhh!- Dawn pegó un grito que hizo saltar de sus asientos a todos los presentes.

-El papá era Kenny.- termina por decir Ash.

Dawn quedó paralizada hasta convertirse en roca sólida.

.

.

.

Mientras seguía leyendo Lillie.

-Tiene sentido que en esa historia terminara con Lillie. Ella siempre me apoyó.

\- Oh silencio Ash.- repuso enojada la peliazul.

-Entonces dije, Oh volvamos a Alola, Ash.

Fin. Dijo sin más.

Dawn fanart.

-Haber... Por favor menos de 5.- ¡si!- no pudo evitar saltar de alegría. Solo serán 2 y no hay de qué preocuparse.

\- Pero qué afortunada- murmuró Jessy llevándose los dados.

La primera era una imagen de Ash y ella haciendo el hi5. vestidos de pikachu y piplup.

Oh que suerte- dijo la coordinadora- ya escojo esa, ¿tengo que ver la que sigue?

-Si, de todas formas. Puede que sea mejor.

-Está bien.

La segunda imagen. Dawn en su versión DP abrazada por Ash, Paul acariciando su bufanda y Conway por atrás. Kenny a sus pies.

Dawn partió la tierra y el sol!

-¡Que es eso!-

¡Si faltaron Gary Oak y Zoey!

-Tienes un min...

-La primera- totalmente sonrojada y furiosa.

Volteó a mirar a los presentes. Misty May y Harley estaban con la boca abierta. Paul parecia en shock mirando la pantalla que hasta soltó su libro, Gary solo arqueó una ceja y Ash miraba con curiosidad moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-¿Por qué yo estaba mirando a Kenny de esa forma y pellizcando su nariz?

.

.

.

Lillie lee el post de SunMoonforeverbestanime2019

Lillie es la mejor acompañante de Ash.

-... - todas las pokegirl.

Misty es una abusiva. Siempre lo golpea.

\- Misty con un tic.

May es una traidora.

\- La aludida cruzó los brazos.

Dawn ella tiene demasiadas opciones ya.

Serena es. Demasiado Acosadora.

\- ¿Opción de qué?- se preguntó la peliazul.

\- ¿Acosadora?- se preguntó Serena detrás de una pared. Sonrojada.

Lillie es perfecta.

\- Lillie terminó con una gotita en la cabeza.

Mallow y Lana son feas y...

Ahora Lillie pareció enojarse.

Dawn saca amarillo.

-Ah no se hacer poemas así que fanfic.

-No otra vez. -Se quejaron todos menos Ash que tenia curiosidad cual historia es y si gana una liga en ella o no.

Hikari en la linea de meta.

Categoría +13

Hazme caso Haruka, Deberías buscarte otro amor. Mi corazón le pertenece a Satoshi y voy a ir a buscarlo a Masara Town antes que la kalosiana o la kantonesa de Kasumi me lo ganen.- Tu tienes a Shuu y Shinji. El también está enamorado de ti. - Shuu es tan cool y romántico contigo y Shinji en verdad es un manamizer y quiere quitar mi...- Dawn leyó bien esa parte-... quiere quitarme a mi Satoshi. Pero él es perfecto para mi.

-¿manamizer*? El Shinji solo se dió la vuelta.

\- ¿Quién es Satoshi de Masara Town?- se preguntó Ash.

.

.

.

Lillie responde la pregunta de la fan.

¿Que opinas que Serena te mataría si hicieras lo que tu contraparte del videojuego hizo en Sol y Luna?

-Oh yo creo que todas podríamos ser amigas. Porqué habría de matarme. Yo no he hecho nada...

-¿Que hizo la Lillie de Ultra Sol y Luna?- se preguntó la chica de Kalos desde un lugar escuchando.

Responder la pregunta. ¿Qué pregunta es?

Había sido elegida una chica de gafas oscuras con una vincha en la cabeza que decía Dawn X Ash DP forever

¿Ash es tu novio?

¿Ash?, No no inventes.

No estoy inventando nada. Pero Dawn en serio- con un dedo acusatorio- en verdad nunca pasó nada en DP. ¿Te gusta alguien en DP? ¿No te parece Ash perfecto para tí?

Como la canción dice... Tu sonrisa irá conmigo.

-Esas son muchas preguntas.

-Responde responde...

¡Ahh ya te respondí!

\- Verde, señaló la dueña del vulpix azul

Pokepedia

Lillie, Mallow y Suiren son personajes de la región de Alola, ellas son las compañeras de class de Satoshi. Sus Pokémon son...

En el capítulo 93... animó a Ash.

En el capítulo 93.. hizo equipo con Ash. Criaron juntos un huevo del cual nacería su vulpix...

\- No entiendo, porqué a Lillie le está tocando lo más facil y a mi nada.- se quejó Dawn.

-Negro-. Al mirar claramente al fan elegido -Solo responderé la pregunta- dijo indiferente Dawn.

¿Hermosa Dawn, esa faldita tuya que llevabas en la saga de DP, llevabas algo dentro puesto o estabas con la ropa interior expuesta?

¿AH?- Dawn se quedó con la boca abierta.

Ash, Gary y hasta Paul pararon la oreja.

"¡Qué pregunta de lo más libidinosa!"

-Por supuesto que si. ¿No has oído de ese tipo de vestidos? Se colocan del cuello hacia abajo.

Puedo comprobarlo- dijo mirando sus piernas.

¿Qué?- ¡Seguridad!

Los chicos del elenco se indignaron. Todos.

-Que pervertido es ese.

\- ¡Seguridad!- dijo la peliazul.

.

.

.

\- Admitanlo chicos. Apareció por detrás de Ash y los otros dos. Las piernas de Dawn...

Paul sacó a electivire.

.

.

.

**Nada en contra de Dawn, solo que así se comporta el fandom, siendo pro o anti.**

**Estaba pensando últimamente en cambiar este fic a inglés. No puedo hacer varias versiones. Pero en vista que no se si estoy escribiendo para mi sola o que si en realidad alguien lo lee, pues no se.**

**Si alguien lee esto, lo siento de todos modos voy a tardar más en actualizar en vista que estoy ocupada ahora.**

**Saludos.**

**EXTRA PART 1:**

**.**

.

.

**Especial: lo primero que se me viene a la mente es... Parte1**

Eh ahora entran Cilan y Lana.

-Un platillo sabroso está perfectamente servido. Los condimentos están listos.

Ay lo que dijo me dió hambre.- Repuso May.

Hey Cilan!- saludó Ash agitando su brazo efusivamente.

¡Cafemochashipping!

¿E iris?

Los invitados se miraron todos.

¿Quién es Iris?

La más fea de las pokegirls. - Dijo un fan con un póster de Serena.

Misty es más fea.- Dijo otro fan con otro poster de May.

Si ella no tiene muchas...

Misty estaba por sacar su mazo cuando...

-Oigan no insulten a Misty! ¡Es mi heroína!-Gritó a todo pulmón la recién llegada.

¡Waterwarrionshipping! Dijeron ambos fans.

Si que vivan los shippings de las pokegirls. Empoderamiento femenino.

Misty tengo el anzuelo que me diste.

.

.

.

Este nuevo juego consiste en que cada uno de ustedes le dirán al compañero que se encuentra al lado, lo primero que se les venga a la mente. Si uno empieza con algo positivo, el otro dirá algo negativo al siguiente y así.

Ya se muy bien qué decir- repuso May mirando a Harley.

Y será según el orden en el que están establecidos. Así que por ahora del otro extremo de Ash, pasense al otro lado y vamos a repartirles a todos una pequeña bolilla con un número para que se ubiquen en el orden señalado.

¿Y yo me quedaré solo aquí?- repuso aburrido Ash.

Tu no puedes moverte de tu lugar.

Ah- suspiró.

Quedaron así:

Gary con Misty a su derecha, Lana, Harley, May, Dawn,Lillie, Cilan, Paul, Shield.

Bien y empezaremos desde Shield y es- saca una tarjeta.

Oh salió un corazón, ya sabes Algo positivo. Luego a Paul, a ti te toca decir lo contrario y asi el siguiente debe decir lo contrario. Luego detendremos la música y cuando eso suceda el que sigue irá corriendo a decirle a Ash lo que le tocó e intercambiará el lugar con el último de la fila y así irán rotando hasta que todos hayan participado.

Listos.

Un segundo- repuso disgustada la pelirroja- Brock tu también deberías estar participando.

-Yo soy el presentador de este programa. Pero si insistes, lo haré en la segunda parte.

Si Brock, eres el mejor.

-¡Ves, todos me aman!

-Das pena ajena... - respondió la pelirroja cruzada de brazos.

May que estaba calculando que le tocaría decirte algo negativo a Harley se sentía victoriosa. Razones, tenía muchas.

¿Y yo no puedo jugar?- Decía Bonny, parece divertido.

Eres muy pequeña Bonny. Mejor ve con Ash en esta ocasión.

Ahora si, ponemos un clásico.

"Tengo que ser siempre el mejor..."

-Tu cabello es más sedoso que el mío.- Dijo Shield a secas.

Paul se volteó, no sabía si ofenderse o vanagloriarse.

-Eres un ridículo- le dijo a Cilan.

-Pareces a los narcisos amarillos en primavera.- mensaje para Lillie.

-Tu ropa es...- dijo pensativa Lillie, no se pero exageras al vestir así.- dijo con una gotita.

May- dijo Dawn, eres una de mis mejores amigas.

-Oh gracias Dawn- ahora si, volteó a ver a Harley.

"Pokémon tengo que atraparlos..."

\- HARLEY me desesperas, porque eres un grosero, tramposo, no te soporto...

"Mi amor es real, nuestro valor vencerá..."

-...y también, casi me pones en peligro tantas veces y detesto que te disfraces de mi y ...-

¡Tiempo!

Harley te tocó a ti.

\- No tengo nada en contra de ti Ash. Nunca cambies, bye.- con un tic en la ceja.

.

.

.


	8. INTERLUDE1:

**Cap Interlude I: Retirados, confrontados y divididos. **

Bien. paramos un momento el juego.- repuso Brock al recibir cierta nota de James.-Tengo algo triste que anunciar.

-¿Oh, qué pasó?- preguntó realmente preocupada la castaña de Hoen.

-Alguien de ustedes tiene que retirarse.

\- Por fin.- respondió Paul. -Será un placer ser quien deje este circo.

Pero Brock solo lo ignoró. -La persona que se retira de aqui es...

¿Shield?- Leyó la nota en tanto que un efecto de luz se centró justo en la galaresa.

¿Si?- respondió ahora de forma dócil la muchacha de Galar.

**¡Noooo!**-Gritaron algunos que ya sabían de qué se trataba. Pero la muchacha sólo aportó una postura suave y señaló: Mi nombre ya fue revelado como Gloria y no formaré parte de las acompañantes del protagonista de la serie.- dijo dócilmente al público.

-Soy exclusiva para los videojuegos.

\- Oh, es una lástima.- dijo nuevamente con toda honestidad, May.

Si, y en vista de eso...- prosiguió Brock.

**¡Nooo!, ¡Nooo! No no no!-**Gritaron varios muchachos del público.

-Tendrás que retirarte. Tal vez te llamemos alguna vez más si haces un cameo en el anime.

Si, adiós entonces. Se puso de pie inmediatamente abrazando su suave woolo. -¡Adiós y suerte!

.

.

.

En vista que ¿Gloria?- leyendo la nota.- tuvo que marcharse, es hora de llamar a nuevos invitados. Ahora si, esta vez entran...

Pero en ese momento Harley se puso de pie para decir: Me voy. Tengo un concurso en media hora.

-¿En serio Harley?- Dijo esta vez May esperanzada y sin poder ocultar su emoción.

-Si, querida Maybeline lo siento mucho pero Harley se va. Juju iré con Soli y con Drewe.

-Le contaré todas tus travesuras.

-¡Yo no he hecho nada!-respondió la castaña alarmada. - noJujuju, no t puedo oir más, chaito.

Y a toda prisa se fue.

-Adiós ¡Harley!- terminó por responder enojada la castaña.

Bueno, ahora si dejamos pasar a quien sí.está acompañando a Ash por Galar

El personaje apenas lleva 7 capítulos contando y ya tuvo 3 sonrojos y diversos abrazos con el protagonista.

-¡wow ese si es un récord!- repuso Misty.

Démosle pase a Gou de la misma región de Kanto.

-¿Es un chico?- dijo Misty.

-Oh debe ser un protagonista de uno de los juegos como nosotras. Eso es seguro- fue la deducción de Dawn.

Tiene ojos lindos- repuso Lillie como lo más obvio.

También las pestañas- sin mucho interés Gary.

-Ash.- que tal, ahhh...hola.- y se sonrojó- hay mucha gente por aquí.

\- Gou ¿cómo estás?- Ash se levantó de su sitio. Todos son mis amigos.

-Ah, si quien lo dice.- repuso Paul.

-¿Estás seguro, Ashyboy?- Gary Oak con todo su cinismo.

Pero Ash los ignoró a los dos- Gou, ven quiero presentarte a **MIS** amigos.- bueno parece que no los ignoró del todo.

-Ash tú quédate donde estás.- señaló Brock mientras que el nuevo...

\- Encantado, soy Gou. Levantó un brazo tímidamente.

'Es tierno'.- pensó May, oye puedes sentarte aquí.-Señalando el puesto vacío de Harley. -Gracias, qué amable eres.-Y eso hizo.

Ahora, el siguiente invitado es... Una chica.

**¡Serena!-chilló una multitud.**

**Iris- dijeron unos cuantos.**

**Mallow, falta Mallow.- dijo un grupo no tan numeroso pero vestido con faldas hawaianas.**

Dawn por su parte algo aburrida en su lugar decía- Podría ser cualquiera o incluso personajes secundarios como Cynthia, Fantina, Lyra o incluso Zoey.

May por su parte -O podría ser Solidad,Janette o hasta Brianna.

Antes de escuchar a las demás continuar con su lista, Brock de una vez dijo. -Adelante...

Serena.

**¡Ahhhhhhh!- gritó una gran multitud.**

**AMOURSHIPPING!- **resonó tan fuerte en el estudio que todos los invitados se taparon los oídos.

-Hola.- Saludó tímidamente también la recién llegada mientras le ponían el Dori Dori como fondo instrumental.

-Hola A..ash- saludó dulcemente la muchacha sonrojándose al instante.

-¿Otra que se sonroja?- pensó Misty.

Que tal...Serena.- Ash se rascó la cabeza despacio.

\- O soy yo, o Ash se volvió más maduro.- dijo May.

**Omg amourshipping**

**Y yo pensé que era Gou disfrazado.**

**Ah ¿por qué!**

**¿Qué, estás ciego?, Tienen los mismos ojos y pestañas.**

Un momento querido público.- repuso Brock.- La producción nos informa que nuevamente tenemos que reubicarlos a todos.

Y ante la indignación y el hastío de los presentes quienes tuvieron que ponerse de pie como soldados por tercera vez.

\- Órdenes de la producción- saludó James con la cámara. - Así, saluden.- haciendo un close up para algo de fanservice para la audiencia.

Entonces los reubicaron de la siguiente manera:

Al lado derecho de Ash, Lillie, a su lado May y Gary, al lado de Gary, Cilan, por último Gou.

Y a su lado izquierdo, Dawn,seguida de Bonnie, Paul ,**Serena, Misty** y por último Lana.

Paul como el único tipo rodeado de puras chicas tuvo un tic en la ceja.

-Oh rayos.- la pelirroja miró para otro lado, es decir hacia Lana. Mientras Serena se mantenía seria en su sitio sin abrir los ojos.

-¿Oh Misty, estás bien?- preguntó Lana preocupada.

**¡CreamyCoffeeShipping!**

-¿Qué?-Preguntó Dawn.

-¿Coffee?- se preguntó Paul.

**¡Desperateshipping!**

-¿Qué?,¿Por qué? ¡¿Quién está desesperada aquí?!- repuso Misty bastante enojada.

\- Eh... ¡estoy de acuerdo!- afirmó firmemente la chica de Kalos.

-Yo quería sentarme con Serena.- repuso Bonnie.

\- Puedes jugar con piplup.- trató de animar a la niña para lo que ella muy emocionada tomó su mano. - Eres perfecta, por favor cuida de mi hermano.

.

.

**.**

Mientras tanto, Brock corrió inmediatamente hacia Ash y mordiendo un pañuelo y abrazando a su amigo por el cuello le dijo: -¿Cómo haces eso Ash? Estas chicas serán una belleza cuando grandes. Para tí es tan fácil.- llorando en cascaditas.

Si te gustan tanto, puedes conquistarlas...- dijo sin ningún problema para lo que Brock sintió que lo que dijo el **Satoshi** era una blasfemia. Por lo que indignado le respondió.

-Estás loco, ¡podrían ser mis hermanas!- luego se repuso enseguida para anunciar:

Bien público especial, con Serena y Gou, solo restarían Mallow, los demás chicos de Alola que no me acuerdo sus nombres.

Lillie algo inconforme dijo: Los chicos que faltan se llaman Kiawe y Sophocles y mi hermano Gladion.

-De acuerdo, gracias Lillie.- continuó Brock Oh y también falta Max...

Y el público guardó absoluto silencio.

\- ¿qué sucede aquí?- repuso disgustada May.

-Iris, Trip- leyendo los nombres ah y también Tracey y...

-Falta también mi hermano.- se quejó Bonnie.

-Tampoco mencionaste a Alain.- repuso Serena quien al instante se arrepintió.

**¡Xevolutionshipping!**

-¡Ah!...No, esperen...yo solo lo decía por...- trató de explicarse Serena pero el público comenzó con sus comentarios.

**Alain se merece más a Serena, él sí fue campeón.- **dijo un chico llevando una pancarta con la frase ¡DRAGON CROO!

**A el le gusta más la lolie y Serena no es trofeo.**

**No, solo es un mapa.- **una chica con una gigantografía de pokeshipping**.**

**¡Callate, cómo te atreves! Serena es una waifu. ¡La amo y ya va a hacer cameo en la nueva temporada!- **un chico con la gorra oficial de la película 'Yo te elijo'.

\- Ya...- respiró profundo la chica de Kalos.

Por favor...

Y cada bando que incluye a Serena se puso de pie con su propio material.

**AMOURSHIPPING**

**Desperateshipping**

**Xevolutionshipping**

**Creamycoffeeshipping**

**Rivalcrushipping**

**¡Nooo es Clemont! Viva el ¡GeekChicshipping!**

¡SI-LEN-CIOOOO!- fue su grito firme que dejó impresionados a todos los presentes, Ash incluído.

Seguimos, a continuación antes de la siguiente confrontación, voy a presentarles a la mujer más hermosa del planeta. Ay mamá, la enfermera Joy de ciudad Verde.

La dulce enfermera tras un rapido saludo comenzó- para el siguiente reto, los invitados están invitados a interpretar un fanfic. El Ala izquierda formará un grupo y el ala derecha otro. Los papeles para la interpretación serán sorteados.

\- Por lo tanto, si por ejemplo yo participe. Repuso Brock- y saco esta bolilla...- metiendo su mano en la ánfora- y mi papel fuera ¿Cilan? Tengo que hacer de Cilan. No se si me dejo entender.

\- Y yo que voy a hacer.- preguntó Ash.

-El protagonista no puede participar.- respondió la enfermera. -Vas a votar por la mejor interpretación. El equipo ganador tendrá derecho a pedir un deseo cada uno.

-Wow eso es fantástico.- se emocionó por sus amigos.

\- Eso no es todo, el equipo perdedor tendrá el castigo de confesar un secreto ante todos los espectadores.

-Escuchen chicos, nosotros vamos a ganar. Yo seré la directora.- repuso May bastante decidida.

\- Etoo- empezó la rubia- nosotros en Alola hicimos una obra de teatro y...

\- por favor Lillie, esto es como un sueño para mi. Porfis.- insistió la castaña.

Por mi, no hay problema.- Dijo el nieto del profesor Oak.

Mientras que por el otro lado.

\- Escucharon, perder no es una opción. Y en vista que soy el único aquí, yo seré quien...-

-¡Yo me encargaré de los vestuarios!- decía Dawn muy entusiasmada. Ya verán que todos usaran algo muy padre.

\- Yo seré la directora.- afirmó Misty decidida.

-¿Tienes experiencia en esto?- repuso Paul ago desconfiado.

-No mucha, pero mis hermanas dirigen obras de teatro todo el tiempo. Podré con esto.

\- Tu puedes- dijo Lana.

\- Ugh está bien.- repuso Paul

Serena no dijo nada.

Bien querido público, ahora necesitamos su participación, aja. - leyendo el fanfic n 1.

Un equipo tendrá como opción como shippings protagonistas: **POKESHIPPING**

**Siii-** dijo un grupo muy grande

**AMOURSHIPPING**

**Siii-** también se escuchó retumbando el estudio.

**CONTESTSHIPPING**.

**Awwww-** un grupo de los presentes.

\- ¿en serio?- protestó May con un tic en la ceja.

**Y el IKARISHIPPING**

_-Genial, tenía que ser uno de los míos. - pensó la dueña del piplup algo apenada._

Y el otro equipo tendrá a:

**PALLETSHIPPING**

¿Quéee?/ Ash y Gary al mismo tiempo.

**COLLIDESHIPPING**.

-Alguien tendrá que actuar de Barry- dijo esta vez Dawn.Y también de Ash.- con una gota en la cabeza.

**COMASHIPPING**

\- Ash está en ambos equipos.- dijo Lana.

\- Si y con 5 ships.- corrigió la pelirroja**. **

-Oh, tendrán que hacer de tí dos veces Paul**.- **volvió a decir la peliazul. En tanto que el mencionado estaba echando humo por las orejas.

Y **CAVALIERSHIPPING**

-¿Yo de nuevo?- decía Dawn

-No me quejo.- señaló Gary Oak.

Necesitamos hermoso público que vote en la elección para la próxima vez pasar el detrás de cámaras y los ensayos correspondientes.

Entonces tenemos al **Equipo** **A** conformado por: Lillie, May, Gary, Cilan, Gou.

**Equipo B** : Dawn,Bonnie, Paul ,Serena, Misty y Lana.

Pero primero vamos a sortear a los siguientes participantes para incorporarlos a

cada equipo correspondiente.

-Clemont.

-Iris

\- Mallow

-Korrina (invitada)

-Kiawe

\- Tracey

...

** Y hasta ahí. Les agradecería que pasaran por el poll que se encuentra en mi profile y escogieran a quienes de los que faltan desean integrarlos al equipo A. Tienen hasta 3 opciones.**

**Así como qué fanfic desean para los equipos A y Equipo B**

**Fic1: Pokeshipping, amourshipping, contestshipping e ikarishipping**

**Fic 2. Palletshipping, comashipping, collideshipping y cavaliershipping.**

**Saludos y por favor voten.**


	9. Interlude pt2: Sorteados y elegidos

**Advertencia: el sorteo fue real. ¿Fuentes?**

**En serio si fue real.**

**Interlude 1 1/4:Sorteados y elegidos**

Kiawe,Tracey, Mallow pasan a formar parte del equipo1. A propósito cómo se llama su equipo.

May: **Mochileros del poketesoro**

-¿Pero qué nombre es ese?...- preguntó algo indignado Gary M. Oak.

-¿Algún problema?- se disgustó la castaña.

Bueno...- Gary Oak cruzó los brazos con total sarcasmo.

"Argh esa actitud me recuerda a alguien, pero qué molestia."- se dijo frustrada para sí la castaña.

**Ehhh ¡ Brunetshipping!**

-Digan lo que sea, que eso no tiene cabida alguna. -Dijo un personaje sentado en la multitud al lado de su roserade. A su otro lado, estaba el hijo del profesor Birch. Ambos lucían serios mirando la pantalla gigante más próxima donde se transmitía el show.

Director del equipo en mención pase a tomar vista a los integrantes.- llamó la enfermera Joy de ciudad Verde.

Si, ¡Yo, yo soy la directora!- exclamó May levantando la mano efusivamente.

-Bien, anótalos ya.

-Que tal chicos. Vamos a ganar. Nuestra historia será la mejor hecha se los prometo.

Y ahora para el segundo grupo tenemos a Korrina, Iris y a Clemont.- leyó la tarjeta la enfermera porque Brock se quedó sin habla sin dejar de contemplarla..

Paul lanzó un suspiro de resignación.

Ahora los únicos hombres eran él y el tal Clemont.

-Hermano.- Corrió Bonnie a abrazar al rubio.

Directoras de escena al frente.

Misty y May se miran.

-Que gane la mejor.- dijo la castaña apretando la mano de su actual rival.

\- Si.- respondió la pelirroja.

**Tu puedes May, acábala.**

**Misty, no te dejes por la trenzas de perro.- Reclamó una tipa flacucha con su pancarta de pokeshipping.**

**¡Cómo llamaste a May tú...!- repuso un rubio regordete.**

**¡Pokeshipping!**

**¡Advance nunca muere! Advance nunca muere!- agitaba su pancarta de May y Ash con trajes de baño comiendo helado en Slateport.**

**May es fea, May es gorda, May es fea, está gorda.**

**Misty no tiene cuerpo, no tiene caderas, es fea es gritona no tiene te...**

Ahh ya basta ¡No más insultos! ¡aprendan a respetar!- exclamó furiosa la pelirroja a punto de dirigirse a enfrentarlos. Sabía lo que estaba a punto de completar el tipo ese. Aunque tampoco estuvo contenta con la fan que la defendía a ella

May quedó estupefacta con la boca ligeramente abierta por la calidad de fans que ambas se mandaban.

-¿Haber aquí, qué conducta es esta? -Llegó una oficial Jenny a calmar la situación sacando un bate de un tamaño considerable.

\- Oficial Jenny, usted es de Cerulean, ¿verdad?- preguntó la pelirroja más calmada.

\- No, yo soy su prima tercera.- respondió la oficial.

\- Pero es la más hermosa de todas.- ahora habló Brock totalmente enamorado de la oficial.

\- Tú eres el presentador, ¿¡ O acaso quieres entrar en el sorteo?!- la pelirroja le jaló de las orejas.

\- Auch Misty, no me aprietes. Auch. ¡Oficial Jenny!

**¡GymShipping! **Se escuchó por ahí**.**

\- No comiencen- dijo amenazante la pelirroja mientras zarandeaba al presentador del show.

La oficial en tanto que Misty se llevaba al presentador hacia donde estaba Ash, se dirigió a los dos pleitistas.

\- No permitiremos esa clase de comportamiento aquí.- repuso la oficial amenazante.

**Lo sentimos**.- Los dos del público agacharon la cabeza.

Bien. Dijo la oficial para luego de un salto alto aparecer frente el grupo B

Pueden decidir sobre los eventos de la historia y omitir acciones pero no pueden omitir los acontecimientos y las relaciones establecidas.

-Entonces tenemos a estos tres, me encargaré de que nuestros vestuarios sean fabulosos.- dijo decida Dawn.

Estamos contentas de verte aquí, Clemont.- dijo Serena sonriendo a su amigo.

Y aquí está el resultado del sorteo de papeles.- Apareció finalmente Brock quien entregó los resultados a sus dos bellas asistentes.

A Pedido del público. Fanfic n1 será para el equipo B.- Dijo la enfermera.

-Entonces todos los romances prohibidos estarán a mi cargo.- May estaba emocionada.

Los papeles del grupo n1 son...- continuó la enfermera Joy entanto que Lillie, May, Gary, Cilan, Gou. Mallow, kiawe, Tracey miraron la la pantalla donde se proyectaba su fotografías correspondientes al lado de su papel.

-Bien, entonces tenemos que en el grupo N1:

**Mochileros del pokétesoro- repuso May.**

**Cilan ( Ash)**

-Será divertido.- dijo Ash desde su sitio**.**

**\- **Hacer de Ash, ¿eh? qué platillo interesante**.**

**Lillie ( Gary Oak) **

-No estoy segura si pueda hacerlo bien.

-No te preocupes, me tienes justo a tu lado. El mejor Gary Oak quedará en casa.

**Gou (Dawn)**

-A ese chico le tocó hacer de mi. - decía Dawn desde el otro extremo.

\- ¿voy a interpretar una mujer?- el muchacho cerró sus ojos para después abrirlos de nuevo

**Mallow(Barry)**

\- ¿Quién es Barry?

**May (Paul)**

Ah, ¿en serio?- algo disgustada la castaña.

**¡Outcryshipping!**

Silencio**...-**\- la castaña tenía ya suficiente**.**

**Secretaria de Gary Oak que **quiere quitarselo a Dawn. (**Tracey**)

-Voy a hacer de mujer.

El buen amigo Brock ( **Kiawe**)

Pan comido.

**El magnate malvado y terapeuta de Ash.**

**( Gary Oak)**

Suena bien.

**Team 2: No te preocupes hi5.**

\- Que clase de nombre es ese.- se quejó Paul.

-No empieces- se disgustó la peliazul del piplup.

-A mi me gustó- repuso Misty.

\- Estoy de acuerdo.- dijo Lana.

\- Me gusta, y a tí Serena. Dijo la más pequeña

Y Paul después de mirar la sonrisita nerviosa de Clemont, sintió que no tenía voz ni voto.

**Dawn (Serena)**

-Tu eres Serena... Voy a necesitar tu ayuda.

\- Lo vas a hacer bien, no te preocupes.- respondió la chica de Kalos.

**Paul (Misty)**

\- ¡Qué diablos...Qué estúpidez...qué qué...abominación!

-Te quejas como si hacer de mí fuera horrible.- se indignó la pelirroja.

-¡Es porque no soy una mujer!

**Lana (May)**

Oh, no se quien es ella.- Dijo algo indiferente la mencionada.

-Está por allá.- respondió Dawn, señalando a la castaña que conversaba animadamente con Gou.

**Korrina (Drew)**

Drew Hayden... Mmm...hace así- juntando dos dedos para darse en la frente ¿verdad? Auch.- terminó por hacerse una marca ahí con su uña.

**Iris (Paul)**

**¿**Quién es Paul?

Está a tu costado.- dijo la pelirroja señalando al muchacho disgustado, algo ansiosa por el papel que le tocaría sortearse.

**Serena (Ash)**

Ahhh- chilló quedito.

\- Estas muy feliz verdad- dijo la niña del grupo.

-Por favor Bonnie.- tocándose las mejillas totalmente roja.

Misty desde una esquina solo volteó a mirar la reacción de la chica para luego enfocar su atención en la pantalla.

**Clemont (Dawn)**

-Tu vas a hacer de mi.- Dijo la peliazul nuevamente. Pero tranquilo, no hay de qué preocuparse. Yo diseñaré los vestuarios. Me van a quedar super padres.

**Retador** que está enamorado de Misty. Ex novio de May.( **Misty**)

\- Qué clase de fanfic es este.- terminó por decir la última sorteada.

Bonnie :**Hija** escondida de Ash y Dawn que fue criada por el ikarishipping.

A todo ese grupo le dio un tic en la ceja.

.

.

.

Estos son los equipos. Los sorteos son reales. Para demostrar evidencia hemos invitado a...

¡Raul Contesta!

Saltaron May, Dawn y Serena de sus asientos.

-Es conforme.- Se limitó a decir el hombre vestido de rojo.

-Oh, usted va a morir en "Fascinación de Novelle."- se le ocurrió decir a Ash desde su lugar.

-Ash, ¡no des spoilers!- reclamó la castaña de Hoenn.

.

.

.

**Continuará...**

**Hay madre santa,en serio los sorteos si fueron reales. Tengo los pantallazos pero, ¿dónde ponerlos? Como me quedó así, pues ni más a darle. Esto tiene que y será un desmadre.**

**Y si un poco de toxicidad de los bandos de shipeo.**

**Gracias por comentar. No se si esto tendrá un final. Al menos nos reímos de todos los ships aquí y a esperar si Ash crece o no. **


End file.
